


Estación incorrecta... Otra vez

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Stalking, TobiDei Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: La primera vez fue accidental, la segunda una casualidad y la tercera ya se podía catalogar como intencional ¿Qué tan aterradora era una décima vez? Obito se decía que solo era despistado y que ese hermoso rubio ni lo habría notado.





	Estación incorrecta... Otra vez

Obito era alguien torpe, del tipo que se caía con frecuencia, le costaba la puntualidad y que se confundía o perdía con cierta facilidad. Madara y su familia en general habían sufrido tratando de que sus malos hábitos arraigados en su torpeza no fueran tan constantes ni problemáticos, pero era inevitable que en algunas ocasiones volvieran a aflorar. Por eso hace diez días había terminado en la estación incorrecta de tren sin saberlo, quedando a varias cuadras del complejo de edificios en el que vivía a mitad de la noche y teniendo que pagar un taxi.

Esa era una historia común en la vida de Obito, así que cuando pasó la siguiente noche no fue muy diferente, ni la siguiente o la siguiente o la siguiente o la siguiente...

Ya esa noche sería la décima vez consecutiva ¡Una semana y media así! Yendo a la misma estación, tomando el mismo tren, a la misma hora y estando mejor vestido que hacía semanas atrás ¿Porque? Bueno, Obito era torpe y...

¡Oh dios! ¡El chico rubio y sexy de cada noche se estaba sentando junto a él!

Repentinamente empezó a sudar como si estuviera haciendo alguna actividad física, su corazón bombeando a mil por hora y la garganta seca como un desierto. Bajó la mirada, fijándose en el piso para controlar cualquier impulso de mirar el perfecto perfil de quién tenía a su lado con toda su fuerza de voluntad, que en todas las veces anteriores había fallado. Puede que realmente no estuviera ahí por error...

¡Pero no hay que pensar nada espeluznante! Obito había tenido que tomar esa ruta unas cuantas veces tanto por cuestiones laborales como personales en ese lapso de tiempo. Es decir, tanto Kakashi como su jefe vivían en la zona que el tren le dejaba, además de que había lugares importantes ahí en los que debía entrevistar gente. Por ende, fuera de sus repetidos "errores", ver a ese chico muchas veces solo fue una bonificación, nada más.

Respiró profundo y miró de reojo la silueta a su lado. Cara hermosa, ojos salvajes y cabello impecable fue lo que vio, el chico demasiado perdido en su celular como para notarlo. No estaba texteando, pero parecía leer un mensaje, uno importante pero no preocupante por su rostro despreocupado. Miró la chaqueta azul marino que usaba cada dos noches. Tenía un símbolo característico sobre el corazón con las palabras "Laboratorio Senju" y le quedaba dos tallas más grande de lo que debería. Respiró profundo y apartó la mirada.

Bien, esta era una oportunidad inigualable, debía aprovecharla. Cómo debió aprovechar alguna de las noches pasadas, pero eso era lo de menos.

No sabía mucho del chico a su lado, siendo eso bueno para no parecer un acosador pero lo que sabía, además de su físico tan bonito, le hacía querer hablarle. Podía preguntar porque cargaba la chaqueta del laboratorio del tío Tobirama, considerando que no parecía haber llegado a los veinte aún y no había forma de que trabajara ahí, y así iniciar conversación. Todo bastante natural ¿Correcto?

(Considerando que su padre adoptivo había fingido un desmayo para llamar la atención de su tío Tobirama y su mejor amigo interrogado a los estudiantes de Iruka-san, él podía sentirse normal con esperar diez noches para hablarle al desconocido)

Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando al voltear su cabeza pudo ver cómo unos ojos azules lo estaban escudriñando sin la menor pena ¿Habría notado quien era? Oh santo cielo, ahora tendría que explicarle a su padre porque tendría que procesar una denuncia de acoso en su contra. Se atragantó levemente y esperó cualquier cosa, aunque fuera un golpe.

No fue un golpe físico lo que recibió exactamente.

— ¿Tú eres el sobrino guapo y tonto de Tobirama-sama? —Señaló sin pena alguna el rubio, mostrándose interesado en una respuesta rápida.

Aparentemente era el sobrino guapo y tonto. Su tío debió haber dicho lo de tonto, y si era el chico quien decía lo de guapo... Casi podía olvidar el como su tío probablemente le contaba sus historias vergonzosas a desconocidos, sintiéndose feliz en cambio.

— No sé si lo soy exactamente pero si, mi tío es Tobirama Senju... —Nervioso habló cada vez más rápido, ofreciendo su mano al final— Es un placer, Obito Uchiha.

— Deidara Kamiruzu —Saludó enérgicamente el chico que tenía más pinta de artista que de científico— Al inicio no creí que fueras tú, te ves diferente en las fotos que me mostraron, hm.

¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos? Porque a su mente venían esas fotos de su faceta emo a los doce que nunca logró robar y quemar de las manos de su tío Izuna, y si consideraba esa extraña relación de amistad/rivalidad que compartían sus dos tíos... Su cara se volvió tan blanca como el papel y el chico se preocupó por el repentino cambio.

— Ah, disculpa. Debe parecerte raro que te conozca así y tú no sepas quién soy, hm —Dijo con la debida pena. Si tan solo supiera a quien le estaba diciendo tales palabras— Soy pasante en el laboratorio de Tobirama-sama por créditos extra y mi abuelo conoce de la universidad a Hashirama. Estudio bioquímica industrial solo por el título y seré un gran artista en el futuro, con eso ya sabes lo necesario de mi, hm.

Obito se sorprendió al ver como Deidara (un nombre curioso si lo pensaba) se presentaba con tanta confianza a alguien que solo conocía de relatos del hermano amargado de un amigo de su abuelo. Recordaba como su padre investigaba hasta el pasado criminal del chozno de alguien antes de considerarlo aceptable para una conversación fuera de los negocios o asuntos laborales que pudiesen tener. Era extraño como había terminado criando a alguien capaz de sentirse flechado por un chico desconocido en el tren.

— No era eso, para nada. Te sorprendería lo difícil que es que mi familia de información a desconocidos... Solo pensé en ciertas fotos vergonzosas que espero no hayas tenido que ver antes de conocerme —Admitió con toda la sinceridad que podía, no queriendo que Deidara se sintiera apenado por su reacción exagerada.

— Ya, lo sé, Madara-san es una tumba siempre e Izuna-san como Mito-sama son tan crípticos a veces, hm —Dijo, como si Obito no fuera el aparente único miembro de su familia que no conocía a Deidara— Sobre fotos vergonzosas... No prometo no pedirlas ahora que sé que existen, hm.

Sonaba tan tranquilo...

Obito no sabía sin sentirse mal por saber que ahora Deidara vería esas fotos por su gran bocota o por como su familia había ocultado a un espécimen tan perfecto de su conocimiento. Decidió que ambas eran buenas razones para deprimirse un poco.

— Ah, no esperaba que lo contrario —Lamentó aguantando las ganas de vomitar sangre.

De repente, una duda asaltó su mente. Si su tío Hashirama conocía al abuelo de Deidara...

— Disculpa ¿Puedo saber quién es tu abuelo? Quizás lo conozca.

Una sonrisa entre nerviosa y maliciosa se dibujó en el bonito rostro del rubio. Le costaba pensar porque le ponía nervioso esa expresión.

— Por lo menos de nombre, debes. Mi abuelo es Ōnoki Kamiruzu, hm.

¿Había estado acosando durante diez noches al del gobernador del segundo estado más importante del país?

Después de su mini infarto y unas carcajadas de su acompañante, comenzaron a charlar nuevamente. Hablaron de la pasión de Deidara por su arte y el acuerdo que había llegado con su abuelo para dejarlo seguir dicha pasión, del trabajo como periodista de Obito, lo extraña que era la familia de Obito y las pasantías exhaustivas de Deidara con su jefe adicto al trabajo. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la parada del más joven e intercambiaron números de teléfono para despedirse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Esa noche a Obito no le dolió pagar la tarifa exagerada del taxi para ir a su departamento, como no se quejó del sueño que cargó el día siguiente por textear toda la noche con Deidara. Podría dejar de equivocarse tanto de estación ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado en tres experiencias personales que si las juntas termina algo así xd Dos veces fui Obito y la otra fui Deidara.
> 
> Explicaciones del AU:  
1) Dei vive solo, mantenido por su abuelo. Sus padres fallecieron cuando era pequeño.  
2) Obito vivió con Madara hasta los veinticinco. No es la primera vez en la que se equivoca con las direcciones.  
3) Hashirama es gobernador también. Esto es un drama romántico entre dos hombres relacionados con gente poderosa que quieren dedicarse a otra cosa (???)  
4) Tobirama prácticamente arrastró a Deidara a su laboratorio. Puede ver el talento bruto fácilmente y aprovechará al niño genio lo más que pueda.  
5) Si, Deidara sigue teniendo una relación de mierda con Sasuke e Itachi xd  
6) Deidara había reconocido a Obito antes pero le pareció mejor no preguntar.  
7) El MadaTobi y KakaIru referenciado fue intencional (????)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
